


It's That Time

by Anime_or_scifi



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Parents, Periods, ereri, levi and Eren being dorky dads, riren - Freeform, wow I can't think of many more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_or_scifi/pseuds/Anime_or_scifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren & Levi are married and have a daughter, Isabel. She gets her first period and Levi thinks he has a wonderful way of explaining things to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is based off of a prompt by otpprompts on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's That Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick drabble based off of a prompt by otpprompts from tumblr. There is no way that anyone can convince me that this wouldn't happen if they were faced with this problem.

It was just another day for Eren and Levi, enjoying the simple married life. Well... at least they thought it was going to be easy. As it turns out, kids tend to be a handful. And their daughter, Isabel, was no exception.

Eren had been starting dinner while Levi was relaxing on the couch, watching television, when Isabel came into the living room looking borderline traumatized. "D-dad..." She said in an unsure voice. Levi regarded her shocked visage and immediately shot up from the couch to walk to where she stood. 

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Levi asked.

Isabel's eyes darted in all directions and she scratched her arm. "That's the problem, I don't really know." She shifted her weight to her other foot, not entirely certain about where she should begin.

"Did you break something? Isabel, I promise I won't get mad but-"

"No," she cut him off. "Something happened, but I'm not sure what."

She started wincing at some source of pain and grabbed her stomach in an attempt to soothe the discomfort. 

Levi wasn't quite catching on just yet. "Well could you tell me what the problem is? I can't do anything if I don't know what's going on." 

She avoided his gaze before she took a deep breath. This was going to be awkward.

~

"Eren!" 

Eren hopped out of the kitchen, alarmed at his husbands raised voice. He walked into the living room to see Levi patting Isabel on the shoulder, trying his best to comfort her.

"Now head up to your room, Izzy," Levi said. "Everything's just fine. But papa and I need to talk about something real quick, okay? We'll be right up." She nodded and walked up stairs, leaving the two to themselves.

"What's going on?" Eren inquired, walking over to Levi.

"Isabel just got her period." Levi said.

"Doesn't she know what it is? Aren't they supposed to talk about it in school?"

"I guess they haven't done it yet." Levi glanced vaguely up the stairs. "We shouldn't make it a big deal, it's natural so let's not freak her out."

"Right, exactly." Eren nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I think I know a simple way to explain this to her. Alright, let's go." He stated confidently.

~

They opened the door to their daughter's room, where she was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees. They nodded at each other, signaling their preparedness.

"Hey Izzy," Eren started. "Dad tells me you've got a little something going on?" 

Isabel merely nodded. Eren and Levi sat down on her bed beside her. 

Eren looked at Levi, awaiting his explanation. 

"Right, so," Levi clapped his hands together. "What you're going though is completely normal. All women go through this at some point." 

Isabel appeared slightly comforted with this piece of information. Eren himself was rather impressed. It wasn't often that he witnessed his husband taking a subject such as this so seriously.

Oh, how it was short-lived.

"Your suffering is required," at this, both Isabel and Eren raised a questioning eyebrow. "This sort of thing happens every month when the moon reaches its peak."

Eren tried in vain to tell him to stop before Isabel was scarred for life. At this point, her eyes had widened to the size of saucers.

Levi could not be stopped, he was on a roll. He set his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "But there's no need to worry, your sacrifice isn't for nothing. Now you might be wondering why this is happening in the first place. I'll tell you," his voice dropped an octave and possessed a more serious tone. "the elder gods demand tribute."

"Wait, what?!" Isabel shouted.

Enough of this nonsense. Eren had no other choice but to smack Levi upside the head. "Why the hell would you tell her that?!" 

Levi nursed his injury, playing the role of the victim. "...ow." 

Isabel's breathing became ragged, trying and failing to take in the new "information."

"Listen, Izzy," Eren said. "None of what he said is true... well, aside from the once a month part but you're going to be okay!"

He then spent the next ten minutes trying to console his poor daughter while simultaneously explaining just what was going on with her body. (Levi was forced to leave the room.)

~

After Isabel was well informed and calmed down, Eren came out of her room, glaring viciously at Levi. 

"I thought I was handling it just fine." Levi defended, arms crossed.

"The elder gods demand tribute?" He quoted. 

He gave him another slap on the arm and returned to the kitchen. Levi followed closely behind, apologizing insincerely.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please tell me in a comment or leave a kudos if you liked it! I'm sorry for any errors. If you'd like to check out my tumblr that has all my fics as well as my art, it's dr-s--art. Thanks for reading!


End file.
